1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a control panel assembly, in which knob assemblies are arranged at correct positions, and a washing machine having the control panel assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Washing machines are apparatuses, which wash clothes using electric power. In general, a washing machine includes a tub to contain washing water, and a drum rotatably installed in the tub. When the drum is rotated or a pulsator installed in the drum is rotated under the condition that laundry and washing water are put into the drum, the laundry rubs against the drum and the washing water and thus dirt is removed from the laundry.
The washing machine is generally provided with a control panel assembly on the upper end of the front surface of a main body forming the external appearance of the washing machine to control the operation of the washing machine.
The control panel assembly includes a control panel provided with at least one opening formed at one side thereof, and a circuit substrate attached to the rear surface of the control panel. Knob assemblies, each of which has a rotation knob and a push button, are provided on the control panel, and rotation switches respectively assembled with the rotation knobs are provided on the circuit board.